Black Vow
by Gato-negro-13
Summary: Saga amaba a su diosa, haría lo posible por protegerla. Daría su vida por ella, si fuera necesario...Pero en ocasiones, sentía que lo amaba más a Él. Yaoi, AiorosxSaga
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, ignorando la promesa que me hice a mi misma x3…Ehh, bueno, esta vez traigo un fic semi-AU

Es un gran "Qué hubiera pasado si…"

Advertencias: Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen. No obtengo nada por hacer este fic, salvo diversión y plasmar mis locas ideas.

El fic es Yaoi, clasificación N-17, debido a mención de violencia, non-con, y cuanta locura se me ocurra (Iré advirtiendo de ser necesario en cada capitulo), si bien, no hay nada super explicito, porque, no se me da el escribir lemon, aun así, se pueden llegar a herir sensibilidades.

La pareja oficial es AioroxSaga, sin embargo, saldrá otra más adelante.

Por último, todo lo que se encuentra en cursiva son hechos pasados. Lo que se encuentra en letra normal, es el presente.

Y sin más, a leer!

=CAPITULO 1=

El fin de la noche estaba cerca. Aquello era visible por la aparición de tonos pasteles en un cielo que minutos antes se observaba de un color oscuro uniforme, que permitía brillar a las estrellas con una luz especial en aquel pequeño rincón del mundo. Como si le hablaran a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar. Una imagen que parecería romántica a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, para los experimentados ojos esmeralda que no habían abandonado su posición durante toda la noche, esperando encontrar mensajes esperanzadores en las lumbreras del firmamento, pudo apreciar de inmediato la angustia que los cuerpos celestes despedían con un brillo más apagado de lo normal.

Las estrellas estaban preocupadas. La vida de grandes guerreros y gente inocente sería derramada pronto. Sangre santa podría correr al final del día que recién comenzaba. Y Géminis y Sagitario lloraban por el destino de sus protegidos.

Suspiro cansado, mientras le permitía descanso a sus ojos de tan silenciosos lamentos, permitiendo que se perdieran en el gris que formaba el marco de la ventana que usaba para mantener su vigilancia en el cielo nocturno. Acaricio con ternura y nostalgia la dura pared que sus manos desnudas palpaban en aquel instante.

Las paredes que lo rodeaban, si pudieran hablar, tendrían muchas historias que contar, muchos siglos atestiguados, viendo héroes nacer y morir, dando su vida por sus ideales.

Personas comunes, que creían fervientemente que, con sus acciones podían cambiar las decisiones de los dioses a favor de un mejor porvenir para la humanidad.

Personas como las que se acercaban a él en ese momento, conscientes de su destino, y abrazándolo con anhelo, creyendo que con ello, servían a una bondad máxima y beneplácita encarnada en una joven diosa que creían segura dentro del frío edificio.

Entregando sus vidas por una gran mentira.

"Señor Saga, estamos listos para recibir ordenes", dijo un joven, casi un chiquillo no mayor de 15 años.

Otro compañero, más grande de edad, no dudo en callarlo con un leve golpe, reprendiéndolo por su atrevimiento. Sin embargo, Saga de Géminis sólo sonrió con nostalgia, sin atreverse a girar a ver al grupo de jóvenes, temeroso que, en aquel estado de debilidad emocional, vieran sus dudas y temores.

Debía ser fuerte por ellos. Rogaba a las estrellas y a la diosa, que le dieran fuerzas, para no abandonar a aquellos muchachos.

Dio un último vistazo a las estrellas, quienes parecieron apoyar su decisión. Él se atrevió a pedirles un último favor: que velaran por la vida de aquellos jóvenes, que se encontraban ingenuamente equivocados.

"Abandonen esta área del santuario", respondió por fin el caballero, mientras se giraba para enfrentarlos, permitiendo que sus ojos mostraran la autoridad que a él no le correspondía. "Sus ordenes son, proteger sus vidas por el bien de Athena"

El grupo de guardias lo observo desconcertados. Algunos incluso le expresaron cierto rencor en sus ojos por momentos. Sin embargo, no tardaron en agachar la mirada al notar la firmeza en las orbes del caballero dorado que tenían delante.

Ellos eran simples guardias. Guerreros que no habían tenido la fuerza para elevar su cosmos al máximo y hacerse del derecho de portar una armadura para servir a Athena. Aun así, aquello no los había hecho desistir en la misión que habían adoptado como suya. Ayudarían a la diosa como fuera lugar. Con o sin armadura.

Si bien, su cosmos no llegaba a la altura de un caballero de bronce, su amor por Athena jamás podría ser puesto en duda.

Y Saga no podía permitir que aquella inocencia y fe, fuera sacrificada en vano. Por Athena, protegería aquellos sentimientos, aunque la ira de un dios se derramara sobre él.

"Athena ha sufrido demasiado por todas las muertes innecesarias que ha habido", Saga lo podía afirmar, lo sabía cierto en su corazón, por eso, sabía que su decisión era la correcta. "No debemos permitir que la tristeza inunde el alma de Athena. Por ello, velaran por sus vidas. Los caballeros dorados nos encargaremos de detener al enemigo y proteger a Athena desde ahora", su última frase, la supo una total mentira, y aquello solo sirvió para provocarle un amargo sabor de boca. Pero aun debía mantener su fachada, por lo que su mirada se revelo llena de convicción y seguridad.

Lentamente, los jóvenes asintieron, para después retirarse, corriendo la voz a todo aquel que encontraban, dando las ordenes del caballero de Géminis.

Saga se permitió regresar su vista una vez más a las afueras que mostraba la ventana, permitiéndose elevar una oración a Athena por los jóvenes que había sido incapaz de salvar, por aquellos que probablemente mandaría a una muerte segura. Y por su alma que ya no tenía salvación.

Los grises muros que lo protegían, tendrían muchas historias que contar acerca de los guerreros que dieron su vida por Athena, por el bien de este mundo. Y en los primeros años de su vida, el peliazul creyó que su historia sería parte de aquel gran recuerdo. Ahora sabía, que con suerte, sólo sería recordado como el mayor traidor, su nombre perdido en el tiempo, y sus acciones dichas en susurros temerosos, marcado como un gran tabú.

Observo como el astro rey se asomaba imponente en el horizonte, mientras doce llamas azules competían con su resplandor, dando inicio a un sangriento nuevo día.

Saga de Géminis se dio media vuelta, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la cámara del patriarca, último obstáculo para llegar a la cámara de Athena. Último obstáculo para revelar la gran mentira que el había encubierto.

Porque, cualquiera que lograse pasar al caballero de Géminis, y al hombre que debería ser el más devoto y fiel Athena, sólo se encontraría una habitación vacía, llena de polvo y sin una pisca del tierno y dulce cosmos que debería llenarlo.

Y aquello, era algo que tampoco Saga podía permitir. Amaba a su diosa, amaba a sus compañeros, y haría lo posible porque no sufrieran.

Pero en ocasiones, sentía que lo amaba más a Él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Un par de fuertes manos lo tomo por los brazos y lo arrojo contra una pared dentro del templo de Sagitario, impidiendo así su escape. Y justo cuando iba a reclamar por la brusquedad del movimiento, unos labios se encargaron de acallar a los suyos._

_Abrió sus ojos de par en par, buscando la mirada del otro, mientras sentía como los labios de Aioros trataban a los suyos con agresividad y sin cuidado, pero a la vez, llenos de una gran necesidad. Sentimientos que se reflejaban en los ojos del caballero castaño._

_Y era en esos momentos, que Saga no sabía como reaccionar._

_Pero amaba a Aioros, y era lo único que necesitaba saber para ceder a los caprichos de este, y callar y esconder la turbación que le producía la actitud del Sagitario._

_Porque siempre que aquel se mostraba cruel y agresivo, no tardaba en salir un lado dulce y arrepentido, que empañaba por mucho las situaciones oscuras._

"_Lo siento, Saga", susurro aquel, después de transformar el fiero beso en uno más tranquilo, y que, esperaba, reflejara su deseo de ser perdonado. "No debí actuar así", dijo, mientras acariciaba los brazos del gemelo, esperando sustituir con suaves caricias, la rudeza anteriormente ejercida._

"_No hay nada que perdonar, los dos nos exaltamos…dijimos cosas para dañar al otro", contesto Saga en un susurro. Y si bien, parecía que sus palabras iban dirigidos a su pareja, la verdad era que el gemelo esperaba convencerse así mismo. Y tal era su convicción, que incluso, en ocasiones, no recordaba quien de los dos había iniciado la discusión._

_Aioros esbozo una deslumbrante sonrisa, no retrasando otro encuentro de sus labios con los de Saga, creyendo todo perdonado una vez más. Saga respondió al gesto, sin embargo, una vocecita en su mente, no dejaba de recordarle que algo estaba mal._

_Su relación era, suponía el caballero de géminis, normal. Tenía sus altas y sus bajas. Sería una mentira si dijera que Aioros y él nunca peleaban. Pero aquello era lo que la hacia emocionante y satisfactoria. Se sentía real._

_Pero de un tiempo a acá, las discusiones eran más constantes y más agresivas. Iniciadas por tonterías al principio, y después por temas más hirientes._

_Como el último._

_Saga pocas veces se arrepentía de las acciones que había realizado, aunque atrajeran malas consecuencias para él. Sólo se arrepentía cuando sabía que se encontraban afectando a personas secundarias._

_Sin embargo, el peliazul no podía evitar sentir como su corazón se comprimía de angustia de pensar en la verdad que había revelado a Aioros, creyéndolo lo indicado, para después, lamentarse aquella decisión._

_Después de todo, desde que Aioros se entero de la existencia de Kanon, no había hecho más que atormentar a Saga con la idea de que se avergonzaba de su hermano._

_Incluso cuando Aioros se encontraba con Aioria, en ocasiones decía ciertas palabras que dañaban al otro en lo más profundo de su alma. El gemelo trato de desestimarlas, creyendo que el arquero no lo hacia a propósito. Pero lentamente los ataques se volvieron más agresivos, hasta ser acusaciones directas, dichas con la intención de herir para ganar algún argumento._

"_Quédate conmigo", volvió a pedir el arquero, mientras llenaba el rostro de Saga con besos, esperando con ello, tener una respuesta más positiva que la vez anterior._

_Saga quería decirle que no. Deseaba detener las manos de Aioros que habían comenzado a descender hasta llegar a su entrepierna, y apartar los labios de aquel, que nuevamente habían aumentado en su dureza, pero el recuerdo del argumento que se había desarrollado minutos atrás, le sirvió de freno para su boca._

'_¿No me digas que de pronto has dejado de sentir vergüenza de él y ahora te urge pasar el tiempo con Kanon?, No me hagas reír, Saga, eres un hipócrita'_

_Habían sido las palabras de Aioros, cuando el gemelo detuvo sus avances, haciendo más obvia su negativa de pasar la noche en Sagitario. El inicio de la discusión. Y él no quería que eso se volviera a repetir._

_El castaño aprovecho su silencio y estado de reflexión para tentar a su cuerpo, y obligarlo a reaccionar a sus ministraciones, haciéndole más difícil a Saga, el negarse._

_Sin dejar de distraerlo, lo guio hasta su habitación, donde le quito a prisa la ropa, sin dar tiempo a dudas que pudiera crear la mente del geminiano. Lo acostó en la mullida cama, antes de cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo, intoxicándolo con su esencia y su cosmos. Un cosmos que se mostraba falsamente reconfortante y tranquilizador._

_Saga lo supo cuando sintió una intrusión en su cuerpo, violenta y descuidada. Al otro no le interesaba el placer que pudiera obtener el ojiverde en el acto, sino, todo el placer que él pudiera obtener. Él saber que podía dominar a Saga de tal manera, le excitaba en sobremanera, y aun así, una pequeña parte de su ser, se sabía temerosa._

_Él no era así, no era su naturaleza. O eso creía, pero Saga resulto ser una influencia muy dañina para él. Y todo señalaba que Aioros no parecía tener remordimientos por esto._

_Pero aquello no era lo peor. Lo peor era, que el Gemelo consentía la actitud de su compañero, ocultando el lado oscuro del alma de él. Y hasta cierto punto, disfrutándola… _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Se detuvo en la entrada del salón del Patriarca, temiendo perder de vista a las doce casas que se encontraban debajo de él.

Creía que si por un momento sus ojos se apartaban de aquella vista, alguna desgracia ocurriría a los jóvenes caballeros dorados que se encontraban vigilándolas.

Suficiente era, con saber que, Athena yacía en la entrada del Santuario, herida de muerte, y con el tiempo en su contra. Sin embargo, sabía que los jóvenes que la acompañaban la protegerían, la derrota no era una opción para ellos. Haciendo lo que él también debería hacer. Él ya no era digno de velar por Athena, aquel derecho lo había perdido años atrás.

Además, él no lo había solicitado por medio de su cosmos, y debía aprovechar el momento para permitirle un descanso a su abatida alma.

Lo más probable fuera que él también se encontrara atento a la guerra que se acababa de desatar, aunque por diferentes razones.

El oscuro patriarca temía por el imperio que había usurpado hace años, y que había manejado a su antojo hasta ese día. Pero con el regreso de la joven que debería estar muerta, todo pendía de un hilo.

Y seguramente, Ares en este punto, sabría que la culpa de su probable caída sería de Saga. Si lo llegase ha ver en estos primeros instantes de ira, el gemelo se podría considerar hombre muerto.

Pero aun era de utilidad para el dios de la guerra. Por lo que a su vida, le serían otorgados horas de indulgencia, hasta que el futuro fuera uno más claro.

Saga se permitió una leve suspiro, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada del salón. Siendo su larga túnica la única fuente de sonidos en el vacío lugar, como consecuencia del constante roce de la tela ante los movimientos del peliazul por buscar un mejor acomodo en su improvisado asiento.

Sus ojos fijos en Aries. El primer templo. El cosmos de Mu se mostro por algunos minutos, antes de regresar a su apacible calma. Ninguna batalla se desarrollaría en el templo del carnero. El cosmos de los cuatro caballeros se mostraron aliviados. Y el suyo también.

Mu siempre había tenido sus dudas con respecto a la toma de posesión de Aioros sobre el patriarcado del santuario de Athena, sin embargo, nunca las había expresado delante de los demás, debido a que era consciente que esa había sido la decisión de Shion, antiguo patriarca y maestro suyo.

Lo que si nunca se negó a ocultar, fue la extraña forma en la que murió el antiguo patriarca. Ni siquiera Saga estaba seguro de cómo habían sucedido los hechos. Aquel era otro secreto que mantendría el nuevo patriarca para él solo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El temor había invadido a los habitantes del santuario. _

_Shion apareció muerto en su habitación, la cual mostraba grandes señales de violencia. Una cruenta batalla se había llevado a cabo, y nadie había sido capaz de detectarla._

_En las primeras horas del descubrimiento, la ira e indignación se apodero del lugar. Muchos exigían justicia y el derramamiento de la sangre del que había osado burlar a la orden Atheniense. El problema era, que el sujeto resulto ser como el aire, sin dejar huellas ni pistas._

_Lo que desencadeno el temor. ¿Podría ser que el asesino hubiera sido un guerrero de Athena? ¿Era posible que hubiera un traidor en las filas de la diosa?_

_Aioros no tardo en asumir el patriarcado. Después de todo, él había sido el sucesor electo de Shion, para cuando el momento llegase._

_Y si bien, se encargo de organizar una búsqueda del posible asesino para ejercer justicia. No demostró mayor interés con respecto a la muerte de Shion._

_Muchos creyeron que el castaño trataba de ocultar su preocupación, otros incluso se atrevieron a pensar que quizás se encontraba en shock, por la súbita muerte del patriarca. Todos tratando de disculparlo._

_Saga sospechaba que Aioros ocultaba algo más._

_Pero no tenia pruebas, y aunque las tuviera, era incapaz de acusar a Aioros delante de la orden. Porque, la parte que lo amaba, quería creer que Saga se encontraba paranoico, incluso, resentido porque Aioros tenía el titulo que el ojiverde había deseado con desesperación, queriendo manchar lo que aquel se había ganado con su esfuerzo, con semejante mentira._

_Por lo que, se trago su sentir, y se limito a apoyar a Aioros lo mejor que pudo. Y atender los temas que aquel estaba dejando de lado._

_No fue difícil encontrar un nuevo maestro sustituto para el próximo Aries, tampoco fue difícil convencer a Aioros para permitir que el niño terminara su entrenamiento fuera del santuario, en su tierra natal._

_Lo difícil fue convencer al pequeño Mu que se encontraban haciendo lo posible por esclarecer la muerte del fallecido Aries, y que él debía continuar la encomienda que su maestro le había dado._

"_Saga", lo volvió a llamar el niño, mientras cruzaban el puente que los llevaría a la ciudad de Jamir. El mayor apretó su mano, en señal de que lo escuchaba, y a manera de infundir confianza al menor. "Mi maestro no era débil…el pudo haber dado una fiera batalla", expreso el niño, agachando su rostro, triste al evocar la imagen del ojimorado, lleno de poder y sabiduría, traicionando lo marchito de su cuerpo con una fortaleza que sólo Athena podía dar._

_El caballero de Géminis no supo que contestar por momentos. Él también extrañaba a Shion, y ahora más que nunca, necesitaba escuchar algún consejo de los labios de aquel, aunque fuera una amonestación por la tonta actitud que el joven estaba tomando hacia su pareja y amigo, confirmándole que aquello era nacido de los celos y su deseo de siempre ser el numero uno._

_Además, concordaba con el futuro caballero. Shion no era débil, él no pudo haber muerto tan fácilmente, sin tener al menos una oportunidad de elevar su cosmos para devolver el ataque._

_El pequeño permitió al mayor sumergirse en sus reflexiones, sabiendo que sus palabras no eran tomadas a la ligera, por lo que se atrevió a decir la idea que se había formado en su cabeza._

"_Alguien conocido lo mato. Alguien a quien mi maestro apreciaba y en quien confiaba", sentencio con seguridad el niño, no permitiendo lugar a replicas o negaciones._

_Saga no pudo evitar verlo extrañado y sorprendido por semejante afirmación. _

_Muchos ya lo habían sospechado, pero nadie se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta. Saga mismo tenía sus dudas. Pero decirlo con aquella convicción podía ser arriesgado y peligroso para Mu._

"_Te prometo que hare lo posible por hacerle justicia a Shion", respondió Saga, fijando sus ojos en los del niño, para mostrarle la veracidad de sus palabras. "Encontrare a su asesino, y lo haré pagar. Tu debes enfocarte en cumplir los deseos del antiguo patriarca. Debes obtener la armadura de oro, y ayudarnos a continuar ejerciendo la justicia de Athena, y a luchar por el bien de este mundo" _

_Espero que el niño entendiera el doble significado de su frase. 'No vuelvas a decir aquello, es peligroso', era lo que realmente quería decir, sobre todo, si la idea del joven Aries resultaba ser cierta. El asesino podría tratar de callarlo. Sería un movimiento arriesgado, y hasta delatador, porque confirmaría la sospechas, a menos que actuara igual de astutamente que con la muerte del patriarca._

_Mu pareció reflexionarlo un momento, antes de asentir, aceptando la decisión del otro, y tomando a pecho el compromiso que el peliazul había hecho._

_Y Saga. Saga era joven e ingenuo. Dando su palabra, con todas las intenciones de cumplirla, sin saber que el destino le tenía deparada otra cosa._

_No paso mucho tiempo, antes de que la decepción lo embargara al darse cuenta que jamás sería capaz de cumplir la promesa hecha al pequeño niño._

_Si bien, encontró al asesino, fue incapaz de vengar la muerte del patriarca._

_Jamás sería capaz de levantar una mano contra él._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Espero que les haya gustado! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencias: Ammm…Violencia…ammm, mis intentos de describir una batalla? Oo…ah si! Y algo de incesto xD

_=CAPITULO 2=_

Justo cuando la primera llama del reloj se estaba apagando, el grupo de jóvenes abandono el templo de Aries, continuando su ascenso. No demoraron su llegada a Tauro.

Saga no se encontraba preocupado. Conocía a Aldebarán a la perfección. Sabía que no estaba en él dañar a los jóvenes, mucho menos matarlos. Máxime si sabía que sus intenciones no eran turbias ni oscuras. El segundo templo sólo sería una prueba para mostrarle a los jóvenes la fortaleza que necesitarían para proteger a Athena, hasta que aquella lograra su objetivo.

El verdadero reto iniciaría al llegar al tercer templo, a Géminis.

Saga estaba seguro que Kanon había reconocido el cosmos de la joven, al igual como él había hecho, pero no sabía que decisión tomaría su gemelo, provocándole temor al gemelo mayor. Temor por el alma de Kanon.

¿Kanon reconocería por fin que su lealtad debía pertenecer a la diosa, o se dejaría arrastrar por su agradecimiento, manteniéndose firme al lado del dios usurpador?

Esperaba con todo su corazón, que Kanon tomara la decisión correcta. Sin embargo, después de aquella noche, no estaba tan seguro. Él ya no podía decir que alguna vez había conocido a su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Después del asesinato de Shion, la paz en el Santuario regreso de manera lenta y pausada. Aioros canceló cualquier intento de búsqueda del asesino, dando como excusa, que le brindarían una falsa quietud y confianza._

_Pero el gemelo sospechaba que Aioros no tenía intenciones de seguir aquella búsqueda, aunque no estaba seguro de los verdaderos motivos. Sólo pudo acatar la orden obedientemente, al igual que sus compañeros, aunque, no había día en que, la promesa hecha al pequeño Aries, le permitiera un descanso. Su promesa hecha a Mu jamás lo abandonaría hasta que encontrara al asesino, y solucionara aquella falta de justicia._

_No demoraron en organizar la formal toma de posesión de Aioros delante de toda la orden, para afianzar su autoridad como Patriarca, consolidando de nueva cuenta la jerarquía del Santuario. La recién llegada bebé Athena no podría estar más segura._

_Cada caballero se encargaría de mostrar su respeto hacia el nuevo Patriarca, renovando sus votos hacia la pequeña Athena, asegurándole que sus vidas le pertenecían._

_Al final, quedo la orden de caballeros dorados._

_En su mayoría, ya eran viejos, entrenando a sus futuros sucesores para la Guerra Santa que estaba cada vez más próxima, faltando sólo los caballeros de oro de Aries, Libra y Sagitario. El primero y el último por obvias razones, sin embargo, no hubo justificación por el caballero Dohko de Libra, y varios no tardaron en expresar su molestia._

_Una discusión había iniciado, la cual, tuvo que ser interrumpida por Aioros, antes de proceder con la ceremonia, pero el gemelo no prestaba mucha atención a lo que ocurría alrededor de él._

_Saga se sentía fuera de lugar. Aioros y él eran los caballeros más jóvenes, y en las reuniones siempre buscaban la cercanía del otro para brindarse confianza ante semejantes veteranos. Ahora que el caballero de Sagitario era quien dirigía la junta, Saga se sentía más solo que nunca. Y más, al ser imposible de identificar la apacible mirada del Sagitario, gracias a la oscura mascara que cubría su rostro y distorsionaba su voz, de una manera macabra, dotándolo de una autoridad que por momentos, al gemelo le parecía diabólica._

_Ni siquiera la obvia presencia de su hermano, escondido entre las sombras del lugar, lograba apaciguarlo. Es más, temía reconocer que aquello sólo contribuía a su malestar._

_No entendía las razones de Aioros para haber citado a Kanon, pero, debió suponer que no tendría que esperar mucho para averiguarlo._

"_Kanon, acércate, por favor", dijo el nuevo patriarca, cuando la orden de caballeros dorados termino de dar sus votos a Athena._

_Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, y casi todas las miradas se situaron en el gemelo menor, que salía de las sombras tratando de ocultar el temor que aquel giro de acontecimientos le había generado._

_Casi todas las miradas, menos la de Saga, quien se encontraba atento a las acciones del Sagitario. _

_El secreto que eran Kanon y Saga era conocido por pocos. El mismo Shion le había reafirmado a Saga la importancia que tenía que el secreto siguiera así, cuando le informó que Aioros sería el próximo Patriarca. Y el gemelo mayor creía que el sucesor electo de Shion, mantendría aquel deseo._

_Cuan equivocado estaba._

"_Dime, Saga, ¿cuál es el nivel de preparación de Kanon?", pregunto Aioros, atrayendo la atención hacia el mencionado, quien asintió, tomándose algunos segundos para pensar su respuesta._

"_Su cosmos tiene el nivel de un caballero dorado, y es un excelente estratega", informó Saga. "Sus habilidades en batalla igualan a las mías", agregó, antes de formular su petición. "Sería un digno santo de Athena, haciéndole honor a cualquier armadura que decida brindarle su protección", no importaba el rango. Bronce o plata, ya que oro quedaba descartada, o eso creía Saga. Nunca se había escuchado de dos guardianes de Géminis, aunque ese había sido el anhelo de los gemelos cuando niños. Ahora, eran conscientes de la realidad._

"_Y dime Kanon, ¿te crees digno de portar __**cualquier**__ armadura?", el tono usado por Aioros era uno enigmático, que provoco escalofríos en los dos gemelos. Los demás guardianes seguían desconcertados por el giro de los hechos. Sólo podían ver el intercambio de palabras como mudos testigos. No podían contradecir al Patriarca, cuando ni siquiera eran conocedores de la gran traición que este cometía hacia los deseos del difunto Shion._

_Kanon entendió la pregunta. El sólo era digno de portar a Géminis. Otra armadura sería poca cosa para él, pero no lo diría en voz alta, y eso lo sabía la persona que estaba atrás de la mascara._

"_¿Podré contar contigo, Kanon?" volvió a preguntar. Y en aquel momento, el gemelo menor lo entendió._

_Kanon se acerco con los demás caballeros, su paso reflejando confianza y superioridad. Todo gracias al reconocimiento que le había hecho la criatura que estaba delante de él._

"_Le juro que tiene mi lealtad, Patriarca"_

"_No esperaba menos, Kanon de Géminis"_

_Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Otros, no dudaron en mostrar su descontento. Otros, sencillamente, seguían demasiado sorprendidos para reaccionar, como Saga._

_Aquel se sentía entumecido. Sentía enojo, sentía tristeza, y sentía alegría, por Kanon. Y por Aioros, sentía gratitud, y a la vez, un dejo de rencor. Le estaba quitando el lugar que le correspondía por derecho. Los dos le estaban arrebatando su responsabilidad._

"_Saga, tu también serás caballero de Géminis", explico Aioros, después de acallar los murmullos con un movimiento de sus manos. Cómo adoraba tener el control. "Pero, serás más necesitado a mi lado, para ayudarme a guiar este santuario", dijo, permitiendo que cierta calidez abandonara sus labios y se mostrara en sus palabras._

_Los ojos del peliazul se abrieron de sorpresa al volver a reconocer a Aioros. Y todos sus sentimientos negativos se fueron en un santiamén. No dudo en inclinar su rodilla, y aceptar la voluntad del otro._

"_Como lo desee, patriarca", acepto el gemelo, dando por terminada la discusión. Si el caballero más afectado acataba la orden, no había nada que los otros pudieran hacer._

_Y realmente, no es como si de verdad pudieran negarse. Después de todo, los designios del Patriarca, eran las decisiones de la misma Athena. No podían decirle que no a su diosa._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Saga recorría con cansancio los pasillos del salón del Patriarca._

_Sabía que cuando había aceptado la petición de Aioros de ser su mano derecha, aumentarían sus responsabilidades, sin embargo, había ocasiones en que sentía que él llevaba a cabo todo el trabajo que le correspondía al Sagitario._

_Y aquello se debía, gracias a la actitud de Aioros, quien había comenzado a generar cierto temor en los habitantes que aun quedaban en el Santuario._

_Los caballeros de oro había salido hacia una semana, por ordenes del Patriarca. Cada uno entrenaría a sus alumnos en ambientes diferentes y más adversos que el mismo Santuario, para aumentar sus fortalezas. Quedando como únicos guardias, Kanon en el tercer templo, Saga y Aioros. Cierto que aun había caballeros de plata, bronce, los guardia y la servidumbre, pero aquellos no habían tardado en ser intimidados por el mismo Aioros, provocando que, cualquier necesidad que hubiera en el Santuario, fuera dirigida a Saga, y fuera él quien se encargara de resolverla._

_Ya pasaban de la una de la mañana, y el peliazul apenas se dirigía a la habitación que le habían prestado en el salón, para hospedarse en situaciones como la actual. Sin embargo, el gemelo trataba de no pensar en aquel detalle, ya que, al recordar el lugar donde se hospedaba, un dejo de decepción se formaba en su ser._

_Cuando acepto, por un momento, creyó que pasaría tiempo con Aioros. Y, aunque era consciente que los deberes del castaño habían aumentado, la sensación de que, aquel se encontraba evitándolo, se acrecentaba cada día, afectando el estado de ánimo del Géminis._

_Extrañaba los besos de Aioros, y sus caricias, y la tranquilidad que aquel siempre le brindaba. Ahora se debía conformar con un sencillo intercambio de palabras, y quizás un esporádico encuentro de miradas._

_Suspiro, deteniéndose por un momento frente a una ventana, decidido a ignorar sus pensamientos y sentimientos de nostalgía. Permitió que el frío aire agitara sus mechones azules, repartiendo suaves caricias a las porciones de su piel que se encontraban descubiertas, libres de la molesta túnica que se veía obligado a usar, en su función como ayudante del Patriarca. Las caricias no se parecían a las del Sagitario, pero si le brindaban a su alma de cierto sosiego. Sus cansados ojos se mostraron para ver el firmamento lleno de estrellas que había en aquella noche, esperando sentir paz, ante la magnifica imagen que siempre proveían los cuerpos celestes en la oscuridad del cosmos._

_Sin embargo, en lugar de sentirse reconfortado, Saga sintió una ansiedad asfixiante._

_Las estrellas le estaban hablando. Le gritaban que actuara, que detuviera lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Y Saga, no podía entenderles debido a la manera apresurada en que expresaban su sentir. Sus pupilas bailaron temblorosas en sus esmeraldas, al sentirse agobiado por las emociones que mostraban las estrellas, mientras su mente trataba de dar sentido a lo que se encontraba viviendo, a la vez, que se esforzaba por comprender el lenguaje milenario, que, hasta ese instante, había ignorado su existencia._

_Pero todo tuvo sentido cuando escucho el llano de un bebé que iba aumentando en intensidad._

_Athena, su diosa, estaba en peligro._

_Corrió sin reparos, ignorando el cansancio de su cuerpo, hasta que estuvo en la entrada de los aposentos de Athena._

_No sentía ningún cosmos amenazante, sin embargo, la urgencia en el llanto del bebé le decía que algo terrible le estaba sucediendo. Algo no tenía buenas intenciones._

_Y lo confirmo al abrir la puerta de la habitación._

_Una figura de cabellos negros como la noche, se alzaba imponente delante de la cuna de Athena, con un brillo dorado resaltando en su mano derecha._

_Era una daga, una daga que apuntaba hacia el delicado cuerpo de Athena, que había dejado de llorar, ingenuamente distraída por el brillo del arma mortal._

_Saga sintió a su cuerpo volverse pesado por momentos, mientras escuchaba sus propios latidos, acelerándose por la adrenalina que inundaba su torrente sanguíneo. Su mente llena de advertencias y deseos de proteger a la infanta, mientras un conocimiento emergía con mayor fuerza._

_Delante de él, tenía al asesino de Shion, el cual, pensaba terminar su terrible tarea al acabar con la vida de la bebé._

_Su cuerpo reacciono a la par que la daga descendía con fuerza hacia la pequeña, alcanzando a taclear a su enemigo, quien, debido a la sorpresa, perdió el equilibrio y agito la daga, alcanzando a dañar al gemelo con un leve roce en la mejilla, que sin embargo, se sintió como si hubiera sido hecho con fuego. Aquella daga no era normal. Esa daga estaba investida con un poder antiguo y demoniaco. Un poder para asesinar a dioses._

_Ignorando su propio dolor, Saga tomo a la bebe, cubriéndola con sus brazos, extrañando la protección de su armadura que se encontraba en Géminis, pero consciente que, de ser necesario, su propia piel, sería el escudo para la indefensa criatura que había en sus manos._

"_¡Cómo te atreves!", gritó molesto su adversario, dejando ver un temible cosmos, lleno de ira y odio. Fue entonces que Saga se animo a fijar sus orbes en el rostro del asesino de Shion._

_Y fue en ese momento, que todo el mundo de Saga se vino abajo._

_Porque, a pesar de que el color de ojos era diferente, al igual que el cabello, el rostro seguía siendo el mismo. Aquel hombre era Aioros, aunque su cosmos dijera otra cosa._

"_No…no es posible", susurro Saga, retrocediendo unos pasos, tratando de negar la crudeza de la realidad. "¿Aioros?", preguntó, mientras su corazón parecía comprimirse dentro de su cavidad torácica, su cuerpo temblando por las emociones que amenazaban con volverlo loco, y sus extremidades resentían su propio peso, despertando en el gemelo, un malestar y debilidad descomunal._

_Aquel ser sólo se rió, al ver la desesperación en los ojos de Saga, no molestándose en ocultar el placer que le provocaba la angustia del otro. Su voz resonando entre aquellas paredes, aumentando el sentimiento que, algo estaba terriblemente mal. _

_El peliazul lo observo desconcertado, no reconociendo aquella voz, como la del Sagitario, que siempre sonaba gentil y dulce. Aquella voz parecía la de un demonio. Delante de él, sólo tenía el cuerpo del arquero, pero el alma de Aioros…Su alma no se encontraba allí._

"_¡¿Dónde esta Aioros?!", exigió, mientras las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos, producto de la impotencia y furia que sentía hacia si mismo. ¡Era un idiota, cómo fue posible que no se diera cuenta de la realidad!_

"_¿Aioros?", pregunto con sorna el rostro del arquero, antes de avanzar unos pasos hacia Saga, el mismo numero de pasos que el peliazul retrocedió. No se permitiría bajar la guardia. "Él ya no existe…sólo quedo yo", dijo con orgullo, disfrutando del dolor que se hacia presente en el rostro del caballero de Géminis. Era su oportunidad._

"…_Pero, puedo hacerlo regresar…", dijo enigmáticamente, ganando la atención esperanzada del gemelo. "Sólo debes darme a la bebé. Júrame lealtad, Saga de Géminis, y puedo darte aquello que tanto deseas…Kanon es libre, tienes el poder que siempre has querido, y puedo permitirle a Aioros volver a tu lado…Sólo tienes que entregarte a mi", dijo con un tono seductor, sabiendo que aquello movería al otro, suavizando su rostro como lo haría el arquero, debilitando la fortaleza del gemelo._

_Saga se sentía morir. Su lealtad a Athena le exigía que abandonara aquel lugar, que diera aviso de la traición que se había llevado a cabo, y que pusiera a salvo a la bebé que tenía entre sus brazos. Pero su amor por Aioros lo tenía sopesando aquella posibilidad._

"_Dame a la bebé, Saga", pidió el otro, estirando su mano, mostrando una sonrisa cálida que se parecía a la de Sagitario, despertando en Saga, el amor y cariño que tenía por el otro. Sin embargo, a pesar de que poseía su cuerpo, sus facciones, e incluso, sus gestos, su mirada distaba de la calidez que el otro siempre tenía._

_Y aquello fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar al ojiverde._

_Si realmente amaba a Aioros, no permitiría que aquel condenara su alma derramando sangre santa. Salvaría a Athena, y después, buscaría una forma de salvar a Aioros. _

_El pelinegro pudo ver la determinación en los ojos de Saga, entendiendo que aquel no entregaría a la niña. Debía tomar otras medidas._

_Elevo su cosmos, lanzándolo directamente contra el caballero dorado, quien en su desesperación por salvar la vida de Athena, hizo lo más seguro para ella. Le dio la espalda al ataque, recibiéndolo por completo, protegiendo a Athena con su cuerpo._

_Pudo sentir como su piel era destrozada por el ataque, y como su cuerpo temblaba por seguir el impulso de la energía lanzada para dejarse caer hacia el frente, pero debía resistir, no podía dejar que algo le pasara a la pequeña._

_Cuando el ataque por fin ceso, Saga sentía a cada uno de sus músculos protestar de dolor y cansancio. Su consciencia también amenazaba con abandonarlo. Aquel no era el poder normal del Sagitario. Aioros era fuerte, pero Saga no se quedaba atrás, incluso en ocasiones se sentía más fuerte que aquel, por eso lo tomo por sorpresa la potencia del ataque. Algo no estaba bien. El ente que se había atrevido a usurpar el lugar del Sagitario, no era uno cualquiera._

_No pudo seguir cavilando al sentir una ruda mano tomar su cabello, para obligarlo a levantar el rostro, extendiendo su cuello de una manera dolorosa, hasta que pudo tener en su campo de visión a aquel par de rubíes llenos de malicia, que no dudaban en mostrar lo mucho que disfrutaban la situación._

"_¿Quién eres?", pregunto con dificultad el peliazul, tratando de alejar la atención del otro de la bebé, su mente trabajando al mil, buscando una salida._

"_¿Yo?..."interrogo, causándole gracia la situación. De ser otro quien se lo preguntara, no dudaría en destruirlo. Un simple mortal no merecía conocer su nombre. Sin embargo, el muchacho que tenía delante de él le intrigaba, por eso había tratado de mantenerlo a su lado hasta ese día, y por eso, no dudo en darle su nombre. "Yo soy Ares", no necesito decir más. El terror en la mirada del otro fue suficiente para llenarlo de orgullo y una dicha enfermiza. El temible caballero de Athena, aquel que tenía el poder de destruir galaxias enteras, se encontraba temblando debajo de su mano, dejando ver su debilidad mortal, y la inocencia de sus años. Saga sencillamente no tenía oportunidad._

_Y justo cuando levantaba su mano con la daga lista para enterrarla en el cuerpo que el joven trataba de ocultar con sus brazos, una nueva fuerza se hizo presente. Una que no había sentido por días, hasta hoy._

"_Hu..Huye…Saga", susurro con urgencia la voz de Aioros, mientras su cabello se debatía entre el castaño y el negro, aflojando con trabajo su agarre sobre el gemelo, dándole valiosos segundos para huir._

_Saga observo dolido la escena. El dolor de Aioros era palpable, al igual que su angustia y desesperación. Y él se prometió que la lucha de aquel no sería en vano. Haría valer el regalo que le estaba dando en aquel momento, poniendo a salvo a la infanta._

"_Perdóname", dijo Saga, mientras cerraba sus ojos, haciéndose ciego a la tortura del otro, mientras las lagrimas surcaban su rostro, para después salir por una de las grandes ventanas que había en la habitación. Debía alejarse lo más pronto posible de allí._

_Lagrimas brotaban de los ojos rubíes, mientras una efímera sonrisa sincera aparecía en sus labios, gesto que fue borrándose lentamente, para volverse uno lleno de ira._

"_¡Maldito!", grito Ares, a la par que liberaba su frustración con una de las paredes del templo, mientras su mente analizaba la situación. No podía permitirse perder su fachada de Patriarca, por lo que, no podía salir detrás del otro y darle caza. Necesitaba un nuevo peón._

_Y su respuesta vino de inmediato, al evocar un rostro semejante al que momentos antes había abandonado la habitación. Sus facciones volvieron a adquirir confianza, mientras elevaba su cosmos, llamando al otro muchacho._

_Era hora de cobrar la deuda que Kanon tenía con él._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Las estrellas continuaban llorando, al igual que un par de orbes verdes que pestañeaban con fuerza para evitar que las lagrimas empañaran su visión._

_La bebé Athena había dejado de llorar, como si fuera consciente de la tristeza que embargaba al joven que la llevaba en brazos. Incluso, Saga casi podía afirmar que la bebé trataba de tranquilizarlo con su cosmos. Aun así, el dolor que sentía en su ser, era uno muy difícil de ignorar._

_Pero aquello no evitaba que corriera con maestría entre las ruinas que abundaban en aquel rincón de Grecia._

_Desgraciadamente, Ares había logrado dañarlo, y su cuerpo no se había encontrado en las mejores condiciones cuando se enfrentó al otro. También su medio de escape no había sido el más indicado. Y todo ello se encontraba repercutiendo en su estado físico actual. El emocional no valía ni siquiera la pena el tratar de evaluarlo. Su mente era un caos que se movía gracias a un solo pensamiento: Debía poner a salvo a Athena y después salvar a Aioros._

_Agradeció a los dioses el hecho de que Ares no fuera tras él. No sabría si sería capaz de sobrevivir a otro ataque del dios. No quería averiguarlo. No hasta que la bebé ya no corriera peligro. Después, gustoso daría su vida, si con ello lograba sacar a Aioros del sufrimiento en el que se encontraba atrapado._

_Saga se permitió perderse en sus pensamientos. Buscando una solución para Aioros. No lo podía abandonar a la merced del dios de la guerra, debía haber una manera de rescatarlo de aquel sufrimiento. _

_Ignorando sus alrededores. Pronto se dio cuenta de su error._

_Un cosmos se acercaba velozmente hacia él, sólo teniendo el tiempo suficiente para esquivar el ataque directo de su enemigo._

_Kanon portaba la armadura de Géminis, y sonreía con superioridad al ver el estado lamentable de su hermano. La sangre brotaba de una herida de su mejilla, y, por el estado maltratado de sus prendas en la parte posterior, era obvio que tenía serias heridas en la espalda, dificultándole sus movimientos._

"_Quién lo diría. Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que, sería yo el que te viera desde arriba, Saga", dijo con orgullo el gemelo, acercándose amenazadoramente a su hermano. Incluso, al ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos del otro, sólo le provocaba un mayor placer, que se reflejaba de inmediato en sus facciones. _

_Saga pudo sentir las emociones de su hermano, como si fueran las propias, y aquello, sólo acrecentó su temor. Por su mente había pasado la posibilidad de buscar a Kanon, creyendo que en su hermano tendría un aliado para salvar a Athena._

_La verdad se mostraba ahora, delante de él, como una más cruel y peligrosa._

_Aquella noche, Kanon no había jurado lealtad a Athena. Su lealtad había sido dirigida a aquel que le había concedido libertad, y sobre todo, reconocimiento. Su lealtad estaba con Ares._

"_¡Kanon, espera!", trato de razonar Saga, pero un nuevo ataque de Kanon se lo impidió._

"_No vale la pena que lo intentes, Saga", Kanon no tenía pensado cederle un poco de control a su hermano. Su futuro estaba en sus manos, y tenía pensado explotar aquel momento lo más que pudiera. "Sólo entrega a la niña, y quizás el Patriarca te dé una muerte rápida"_

"_¿No lo entiendes, Kanon?, el Patriarca trató de matar a Athena, ¡él no es Aioros!", gritó desesperado el peliazul, mientras renovadas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, aferrando con mayor fuerza a la bebé._

_Era obvio que no entregaría a la niña por las buenas. _

"_Mejor para mí", pensó Kanon, una sonrisa cruel adornando su semblante. No mostraría compasión por su hermano. "¡Genma Rou Ken!", gritó, dirigiendo su ataque contra Saga, quien por la sorpresa, sólo alcanzo a reaccionar por reflejo._

_Kanon sintió un golpe de cosmos energía de parte de su hermano, y a pesar de que aquel fue lanzado sin la suficiente potencia y preparación, logro destantearlo por segundos._

_Segundos que Saga utilizo para huir._

"_¡Maldición!", se quejo Kanon, buscando con la mirada a su hermano. Saga era rápido, pero Kanon siempre había sido el mejor, cuando de buscarlo se trataba. Además, había logrado golpearlo con su técnica. Saga ya había sido vencido. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que los hermanos se volvieran a ver._

_El problema era, que Kanon debía encontrar a su gemelo, antes de que alguien más lo hiciera y le diera ayuda._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_El dolor en su cabeza era insoportable._

_Su hermano se encontraba luchando por derribar sus barreras mentales para apoderarse de su voluntad. Y el hecho de encontrarse suprimiendo su cosmos para evitar el ser encontrado, dificultaba su defensa._

_De seguir así, Kanon no sólo lo encontraría, sino que, además, lo podría obligar a hacerle daño a la bebé._

_Saga debía pensar rápido. No le quedaba mucho tiempo._

_Con paso inseguro, se dirigió al área turística del Santuario._

_Ese espacio no se encontraba bajo la jurisdicción del Patriarca, aunque se mantenía vigilado por centinelas para evitar la entrada de gente común. Aun así, no importaba que tanto se vigilara, siempre había gente por esos alrededores. La única posibilidad de Saga de poner a salvo a Athena._

_Y a pesar de que, la distancia que debía recorrer era corta, sintió que había caminado kilómetros cuando llego allí._

_La presión ejercida por su hermano comenzaba a hacer mella en sus sentidos y pensamientos. Su vista se distorsionaba cada vez que una nueva punzada de dolor se hacia presente en su cabeza, como si su masa encefálica amenazara con explotar._

_Y fue durante uno de esos ataques que no vio una piedra, provocando que callera estrepitosamente, provocando un nuevo llanto de parte de la infanta._

_Logro mover su vista, hasta fijarla en Athena, asegurándose que estuviera bien, para después, escuchar unos pasos acercándose veloz hacia él._

_Cerro sus ojos por un momento, temiendo lo peor._

"_¿Te encuentras bien?", escucho decir a alguien, generando una reacción en él. Elevo su mirada, buscando el rostro de la persona que le hablaba. Sin embargo aquel se revelo borroso y distorsionado._

_Después, todo se volvió oscuridad._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Kanon comenzaba a desesperarse. El Patriarca había vuelto a comunicarse con él, y sonaba impaciente. Debía llevar a Saga y Athena cuanto antes._

_Pero el cosmos de su hermano había desaparecido por completo. Incluso su conexión gemelar había menguado, a tal punto, que llego a creer que Saga había muerto. Sin embargo, su influencia mental, gracias a su golpe de cosmos, le indicaba que su gemelo seguía vivo, sólo un tanto indispuesto._

_Dispuesto a tomar medidas drásticas, comenzó a elevar su cosmos para potenciar su técnica mental, con riesgo de llamar la atención de algún miembro de la orden, sin embargo, se detuvo, al sentir el cosmos de su hermano recuperar vida._

_Y las emociones que salieron de él, lo golpearon de lleno, aturdiéndolo por momentos._

_Saga no solo se encontraba angustiado. Ahora estaba confundido, desorientado y lleno de desesperación._

_Dirigiéndose en una loca carrera hacia Cabo Sunion._

_No tardo en tomar el mismo rumbo, decidido a terminar lo que había empezado._

_Cuando llego a la parte más alta, se sorprendió de la imagen que encontró._

_Su hermano era la viva imagen de la desesperanza. Su mirada se observaba salvaje y aturdida, cualquier indicio de cordura, perdido. Su rostro y cuerpo estaban llenos de raspones, indicando que había sufrido ya varías caídas, gracias a su entumecido cuerpo._

"_¡La deje caer! ¡La deje caer!", gritó desesperado, mientras se acercaba a la orilla del precipicio, decidido a lanzarse. Kanon actuó por reflejo, y lo abrazo, imposibilitando cualquier acción de parte de este. "¡La deje caer!", siguió repitiendo, luchando por escapar del atrape en que el otro lo tenía sometido, hasta que se deshizo en sollozos y palabras inentendibles._

_Su gemelo lo tuvo así por unos momentos, analizando la escena que tenía delante de él._

_Podía observar algo de sangre en el suelo de piedra, y marcas que indicaban que alguien había resbalado cerca de la orilla. Y por la actitud de Saga, no era difícil el saber que había pasado. Sin embargo, quiso estar seguro, y, aprovechando la conexión mental que tenía con Saga, gracias al Genma Rou Ken, indagó en los recuerdos de este, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba._

_**..Saga se había encontrado confundido, sus sentidos comenzaban a fallarle. Sólo pudo escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de las olas, sin embargo, era incapaz de ubicar esa información con algún recuerdo, aumentando su sentimiento de desorientación.**_

_**Sus pies se toparon con un terreno inestable. Había piedras sueltas en donde sea que pisara. Sintió como su pie resbalo con una de ellas, provocando que cayera de frente. El preciado bulto que llevaba en sus brazos se vio libre, y la ausencia de aquel, le basto para recuperar un poco de control. **_

_**Vio con horror como la pequeña Athena caía por el precipicio, su llanto perdiéndose con el sonido de las olas indómitas chocando contra las afiladas piedras que se encontraban bajo ellos. Su frágil cuerpo golpeando el manto azul, que se observaba más terrible y salvaje que nunca. La desesperación inundo cada uno de sus sentidos, provocando que, un solo pensamiento dominará en su mente.**_

"_**¡La deje caer!"…**_

_Aquello le basto a Kanon para sonreír triunfante._

"_Shhh, no llores más, hermano", susurro Kanon, acariciando la espalda de su reflejo con falsa gentileza. "Pronto te liberare de tu sufrimiento", completo, mientras la misma mano que momentos antes trataba de confortar, se iluminaba gracias a la acumulación de su cosmos energía._

_Saga guardo silencio por un momento, permitiendo que su rostro fuera levantado por la otra mano de su hermano, para permitir que sus ojos se encontraran._

_Su rostro se encontraba marcado por los surcos que habían producido sus lagrimas, arrastrando un poco de la sangre que ensuciaba su blanca tez. Sus ojos se observaban más brillosos por el efecto de las mismas, y la angustia palpable en ellos, era tan real, que Kanon se sentía asfixiar por ella, dotándole de una euforia que parecía imposible._

_Acerco el rostro al de su hermano, que lo veía sin entender, confundido y cegado por la lluvia de emociones que invadía su alma, permitiendo que su cuerpo se tensara cuando su gemelo termino la distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios en un beso._

_Kanon se limito a acariciar de manera suave los labios de su gemelo, saboreando la confusión que se adueñaba de sus gestos, imposibilitándole responder de alguna forma, dotándole a Kanon de más poder, poder que el gemelo menor no desaprovecho, reflejado en las caricias que daba la mano que momentos antes sostenía el rostro de Saga, en el cuello de su hermano, para continuar un recorrido hacia abajo, solo siendo disturbadas por la maltrecha ropa del otro._

_Aquella era la despedida de Kanon. El adiós a ese rostro y cuerpo que había odiado y amado con toda su alma._

_Pero justo cuando pensaba liberar su poder sobre su confundido hermano, sintió el cosmos del Patriarca hablándole._

"_No te atrevas a tocarlo, Kanon", habló el nuevo líder de la orden. Su voz llena de amenazas y promesas de dolor para el gemelo si se atrevía a poner una mano encima de Saga._

_Y Kanon supo, que no estaba errado al pensar que no sólo se refería a la vida de aquel._

_Se aparto de su gemelo, sabiendo que ni a Athena, ni a él le pertenecía. Saga era de alguien más._

"_Levántate", ordenó, mientras jalaba con fuerza del brazo de su hermano, impulsándolo a pararse sobre sus temblorosos pies. Evitando fijar sus ojos sobre las del otro, que no dejaban de verlo con duda._

"_Tráelo al salón del patriarca", volvió a ordenar la voz, para después dejar a los dos hermanos._

_Kanon debió arrastrar a su gemelo, y obligarlo a caminar, ya que aquel, después de recuperarse del shock en el que había entrado, había comenzado a pelear, para evitar llegar a su destino. Sólo fue gracias a su débil condición, que Kanon pudo controlarlo sin problemas._

_Sin embargo, no lo culpaba. Debía ser terrible enfrentarse a la ira de un dios._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Por fin habían llegado al templo que Saga temía.

Y aunque, por algunos minutos, pareció que nada importante pasaría. El peliazul estaba consciente, que sólo se trataba de una ilusión. Al igual que el laberinto que ahora debía dominar en el templo de Géminis.

Y su temor se volvió realidad, al sentir como varios cosmos despertaban en una cruenta batalla.

El cosmos de su hermano sobresalía más que el de los jóvenes. Sin embargo, la pureza que se sentía en los cosmos más débiles, dotaban de una fuerza oculta a los guerreros que acompañaban a Athena.

Contaban con la bendición de la diosa de la sabiduría, por ello, no se podían permitir el perder. La debían proteger, a costa de sus propias vidas.

El cosmos de Pegaso se elevo hasta despertar el séptimo sentido. Opacando por mucho, el corrompido cosmos de Kanon. Y aun así, aquel no se rendía.

Luchaba por una creencia falsa.

Su hermano siempre creyó que Ares le había dado libertad, y que lo había exaltado al reconocerlo como el guardián de la tercera casa. Más equivocado no podía estar.

Kanon, sin querer darse cuenta, se había vuelto un rehén más, atrapado en la red de corrupción que Ares había tejido con cuidado en derredor del Santuario. Un rehén más, al igual que Aioros, y el mismo Saga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Saga cerró los ojos, tratando de ocultar el dolor que su cuerpo sentía, al recibir otro golpe dado por aquel que había amado con tanta devoción._

_Ares lo sostenía del cuello, cortando así, su suministro de aire, dificultándole el resistirse, o el siquiera pensar en defenderse. Se encontraba desprotegido, y no podía hacer nada al respecto._

_El pelinegro sonrió, notando su debilidad, antes de soltarlo, permitiendo que su desvalida figura cayera de lleno en el piso, sin ocurrírsele meter las manos para evitar golpear su rostro. Estaba tan cansado._

"_Te lo preguntare una vez más, ¿dónde esta la niña?"_

_Saga debió inhalar varías veces, parpadeando para obligar a sus ojos el recuperar el foco, y ser capaz de ver a su interrogador. Trato de hablar, pero sólo logro desencadenar un ataque de tos, que sacudió a su, ya de por si, maltratado cuerpo._

"_M…Muerta", logro decir, entre susurros, tratando de encogerse en si mismo. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, y este, buscaba una forma de huir de ese dolor._

_Ares lo observo, estudiándolo, antes de mostrar una sonrisa autosuficiente en sus labios._

"_Veo que torturar tu cuerpo no es suficiente…Eres fuerte, Saga, y veo que no temes por tu vida…", no le avergonzaba reconocer al otro. Como dios de la guerra, siempre tendría buen ojo para reconocer a un excelente guerrero. "Quizás…usando otras técnicas…¿Me pregunto si Kanon será igual de resistente que tú?", pregunto con sorna, ganando una mirada asustada del otro, la cual, a pesar de todo, le sorprendió._

_Para este punto, creería que Saga odiaría a Kanon por la traición que este había cometido, sin embargo, sus ojos indicaban todo lo contrario. Aun tenía fe en su hermano y deseaba protegerlo._

"_¡Esta muerta! ¡Muerta!", volvió a repetir Saga, ocultando su rostro. La angustia apoderándose de su lenguaje corporal. "No metas a Kanon en esto", exigió, provocando una risa burlona en el otro._

"_Yo soy el que toma las decisiones, Saga, no tú…", sin embargo, detuvo su interrogatorio, sumido en sus reflexiones._

_Kanon le había informado lo que había visto en la mente de su hermano. El pelinegro se encontró con lo mismo, al realizar su propio sondeo. Aun así, jamás se podría estar totalmente seguro. Lo que había sucedido no era propio de Saga. El Géminis era más listo de lo que aparentaba. _

_Pero su angustia y dolor era algo que no se podía fingir. Su sufrimiento era tal, que incluso Ares se sentía intoxicado._

_Athena estaba muerta. Todo parecía apuntar a ello._

_Y entonces, rió como nunca. Se sentía victorioso. Había derrotado al llamado mayor bien de este mundo. Ahora, era tiempo de una nueva era de oro para los dioses. Para los dioses más fuertes. Dioses como él._

_Saga guardo silencio, siendo testigo del festejo del otro. Su corazón oprimiéndose con cada fantasía retorcida y planes malévolos que abandonaban aquella boca, que antaño, sólo hablaba bondad._

_No había un solo rastro de Aioros. Y aquello dolía más que nada._

"_Sólo me falta saber una cosa", interrumpió Ares los pensamientos del otro, al dejar oír su voz una vez más. "¿Qué harás, Saga? Puedo acusarte de traidor de la orden sin problemas. Nadie dudará de mi, después de todo, siempre me tuviste celos. Y el que yo obtuviera el Patriarcado, fue el detonante para desatar tu locura…Seguramente, tú eres el responsable de la muerte de Shion", concluyó su ficticia historia el dios de la guerra, soltando una leve risa, divertido por su propia ocurrencia. "Estoy seguro que Kanon me apoyaría", volvió a sacar al otro gemelo, sabiendo que aquello lastimaba al joven que tenía delante de él. "Mejor aun, puedo hacer que lo sentencien a él también, por ayudarte"_

_Saga no respondió. Sabía que el otro no había terminado. Sólo le había mostrado lo que sería si continuaba con su rebelión._

"_O…puedes seguir a mi lado", terminó, permitiendo que sus rubíes recorrieran el cuerpo del otro sin pudor, trasmitiendo su deseo con su mirada. Y el temblor que noto en el cuerpo de Saga, le hizo concluir que el mensaje correcto había sido recibido._

_El peliazul tenía miedo de responder. Por un lado, deseaba escupirle al otro lo mucho que lo odiaba al arrebatarle todo lo que amaba en este mundo._

_Por el otro, aquel le había ofrecido un lugar demasiado estratégico para ser desperdiciado._

_Athena era pequeña, y se encontraba indefensa. En un futuro, no sabría con cuantos caballeros aquella contaría para luchar en la guerra santa. Y conociendo a Ares, aquel se encargaría de destruir la orden a la primera oportunidad._

_Si estaba en las manos de Saga, el podría cuidar de la orden, al mantenerse al lado de Ares. No sería fácil, más al saber lo que aquel tenía planeado para él. Y lo que no sabía, era peor. Pero era un sacrificio que debía sufrir por Athena._

_Además, estaba Aioros._

_Si dejaba a Aioros, probablemente, Ares sería descubierto, y el Sagitario sería condenado, sin ser realmente consciente del crimen que estaba cometiendo._

_Si él dejaba a Aioros, no habría nadie que supiera la verdad, cuando el momento fuera indicado._

_No habría nadie tratando de salvarlo._

_Y si, para salvar el alma de Aioros, el debía vender su alma al mismísimo demonio, así sería._

"_Lo hare…Me quedare contigo…"sus palabras le supieron a sentencia. Y lo corroboro al sentir el cosmos de Ares envolverlo, marcándolo como suyo._

"_Sabía que no me decepcionarías", escucho susurrar en su oído, antes de perder el conocimiento, incitado por aquella fuerza que lo agobiaba y asfixiaba._

_Condenándose así mismo, por Aioros._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado! :3, nos leemos en el siguiente!


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias:** Se menciona la muerte de algunos personajes, nada serio….Ah! y un poco de Non-con, o Dub-con, XD, véanlo como prefieran…No se si advertir sobre Lemon, porque, realmente no hay nada muy explicito ._., pero igual vayan con cuidado x3

**=CAPITULO 3=**

La batalla se alargo por mucho. Sin embargo, ya había salido un obvio ganador.

Aun así, Kanon no se rendía, seguía luchando con sus últimas fuerzas. Y el llanto en el cosmos de Athena, aumentaba con cada minuto que duraba la batalla.

Provocando que los propios ojos de Saga, se vieran anegado por lágrimas, que logró mantener bajo control, observando todo desde la distancia, sintiendo a la desesperación crecer en su ser. Temía por la vida de Kanon, pero también temía por la vida de los jóvenes que luchaban por Athena. No quería que ninguna se perdiera, pero, la decisión la debía tomar el mismo Kanon.

No pudo resistir más, y acudió a la conexión única que compartía con su hermano, apelando a su sangre para convencer a aquel, de desistir en su tonta lucha contra la diosa Athena. Esperando hacerlo entrar en razón.

"¡Detente, Kanon!", suplicó Saga, trasmitiendo la preocupación que tenía por su gemelo, queriendo mostrarle la realidad que el menor tanto se esforzaba por negar. "Esta guerra, es una que ya perdió Ares, ¿no lo entiendes?"

"¡Saga! ¡Tú más que nadie deberías conocer lo que siento!", expresó Kanon con molestia, amenazando con abandonar aquella platica, sabiéndose distraído. No paso desapercibido para el mayor, el hecho de que, Kanon reconocía en cierta medida, la difícil situación.

"Lo se", respondió el gemelo, tratando de impregnar sus pensamientos con convicción y amor hacia el otro, dejando entrever, su miedo a perderlo. "Por eso mismo, debes detenerte. ¡Eres el caballero de Géminis, tu deber es proteger a Athena, no dañarla! ¡Muéstrale a Ares lo que realmente vales!"

A Saga le hubiera gustado decirle más a su hermano. Decirle lo mucho que lo quería. Que no estaba resentido por lo que él había hecho. Por el daño que los dos habían hecho. Sin embargo, Ares se lo impidió, al ser atacado por el cosmos de este, llenándolo de agonía.

"¡Saga!", fue lo último que escuchó de su hermano, antes de verse aislado, sobrepasado por el cosmos del dios, que no dudaba en dejar sentir su ira, ante la insolencia cometida por el caballero de Géminis.

"No te permito que interrumpas antes de tiempo, Saga", dijo el pelinegro, por medio de su cosmos, liberando al gemelo de su tortura, cayendo agotado al piso, respirando agitadamente, aun agobiado por el dolor que lo había invadido instantes atrás.. "Si lo vuelves a hacer, me veré en la necesidad de castigarte antes de tiempo…y así, créeme que no serás capaz de ver como tu amado Santuario cae por fin bajo mi poder", esa pequeña tortura, sólo había sido una promesa, y una advertencia, si se le ocurría empeorar más las cosas, a favor de la diosa virgen.

El peliazul, no se atrevió a contestar. No quería enfrentarlo todavía. Debía vigilar a sus hermanos. Aun así, no dejaba de sentir impotencia, al saber que no podía intervenir a favor de su diosa, y por ende, en protección de los caballeros dorados.

No podía hacer mucho.

Como siempre.

Se lo comprobó cierto, la repentina ausencia del cosmos de su hermano. Su mente gritando por la falta de su otra mitad, mientras su corazón se negaba a aceptar la soledad que comenzaba a invadirle. Su dolor físico, se mezclo con uno peor, un dolor que venía desde lo profundo de su alma. Algunas lágrimas sobrepasaron a su deseo de lucir fuerte, aun así, se prometió que no lloraría. Aun no lo haría. No por ello, dejaba de doler menos.

Se obligo a concentrarse en los fieles guerreros de Athena que atravesaban Géminis sin dificultad, recordándose que aun había cosas que hacer.

Pero la verdad que llegó a él, le impedía concentrarse del todo.

Porque, al final, habían sido pocas las vidas que había logrado salvar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_La indignación de los jóvenes caballeros de oro era palpable en el aire._

_Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Contradecir a Aioros, equivalía a contradecir a la diosa. Una falta que ninguno quería cometer._

_Saga ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar de manera muy notoria. Temía que aquello mostrara su verdadero sentir, y el conocimiento que poseía con respecto a la situación actual._

_Lo que el Patriarca se encontraba haciendo, era fácilmente tachable de locura. Ares lo sabía. Pero necesitaba probar los límites de su poder. Aun así, para ese entonces, debería saber que su mentira era tan profunda, que su poder ya no encontraría resistencia._

_Los jóvenes caballeros dorados habían pasado tanto tiempo fuera del Santuario, que les sería imposible diferenciar como eran las cosas cuando Shion era Patriarca, y con la situación actual, con Aioros como Patriarca. Y los únicos que recordaban las diferencias, guardaban silencio, ya fuera porque no estaban presentes, o porque no les convenía._

"_Entonces, mandaremos a un grupo de 6 caballeros de bronce a enfrentar la situación en la isla de Patmos", sentenció Aioros, dando por terminada la junta, levantándose de su asiento para asegurar que ninguna queja saliera después._

_Eso no evitó que algunos no dudarán en expresar su inconformidad, después de su partida._

"_¡Esto es inaudito!", se quejó Milo de Escorpio, mientras se acercaba a un grupo de caballeros dorados, formado por Camus, Aioria y Aldebarán._

"_Mandar a un grupo tan reducido de caballeros de bronce, a enfrentar un grupo indeterminado de bersekers de Ares es suicidio", apoyó Aldebarán, ganando asentimientos de cabeza de parte de sus compañeros. _

"_No importa que tan débil se crea al enemigo, nunca esta de más, mandar a alguien experimentado al campo de batalla", agregó el siempre elocuente Camus. No lo hacia por subestimar a un caballero de bronce. Sin embargo, siempre ayudaba al autoestima de los guerreros, sobre todo si van en grupos, llevar a alguien de un rango más alto._

_Ninguno se atrevió a agregar más. Sabían que estaba mal. Sabían que estaban mandando a una posible muerte a sus compañeros, sin embargo, la culpa los embargaba, porque, antes que nada, sabían que ninguno de ellos había hecho algo para evitarlo._

_Saga los observó de lejos, siendo aun capaz de escuchar su platica. Sus maestros los habían entrenado bien. Cada uno de ellos reflejaban en su cosmos, todo lo que un verdadero caballero de Athena debía ser. Recordándole lo que él no era._

_Un par de ojos, tan parecido a los de Aioros, se fijaron en los suyos, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y removiendo recuerdos en Saga, que se le figuraban lejanos, y como si pertenecieran a alguien más._

_El grupo de guerreros no tardo en desintegrarse, sin embargo, Saga y Aioria permanecieron clavados en su lugar, esperando a que el otro actuara._

_Al final, fue Aioria quien se acercó al mayor, un tanto intimidado por la nostalgia que mostraba la mirada contraria, viéndolo a él, pero a la vez, viendo, quizás, un recuerdo del pasado._

"_¿Puedo hablar contigo, Saga?", preguntó tímido, el caballero de Leo, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del gemelo, quien guió el camino, dirigiéndose al área que el Géminis usaba para realizar su trabajo._

_Era una modesta habitación, que contaba con una gran ventana, un escritorio sencillo de madera, su superficie llena de papeles, pergaminos y plumas, dos sillas, y una cama individual en el rincón más apartado. Era obvio que Saga había pasado más de una noche allí, sin embargo, no había algo que mostrara a quien pertenecía el lugar._

_Después que los dos se sentaron, Saga observó al otro, dándole la pauta para expresarse._

"_¿De verdad no sabemos de cuantos bersekers se trata?", a Aioria le parecía extraño no contar con aquella vital información. Todo parecía muy sospechoso._

_No era la primera vez que aparecía una misión como esta. Y pocas habían tenido resultados buenos para la orden. Actualmente, el numero de armaduras disponibles, superaba al numero de caballeros capaces de tomar aprendices. Tal parecía que Athena trataba de destruir a la orden misma._

_Leo sabía que aquello era una blasfemia. El sólo pensar que Athena pudiese actuar así, lo hacia sentir un verdadero gusano. Aun así, una parte de si, no dejaba de dudar, ante los hechos que se estaban suscitando. Necesitaba que alguien le explicara, y le mostrara su error. Aioria quería que alguien le asegurará que todo estaba bien. Y, sino podía conseguir aquello de su hermano, esperaba que, el Géminis se apiadará de él._

_Saga se permitió estudiar a Aioria por unos momentos antes de responder. Aquel se le figuraba tanto al viejo Aioros, que por si él fuera, lo tendría en aquel lugar todo el día, sólo para recordar que hubo un tiempo en que el Sagitario también se preocupaba por otros, y mostraba bondad en sus ojos. Un tiempo en que el castaño se preocupaba por la orden de Athena y no trataba de destruirla._

"_Recuerda, no es Aioros… Aioros jamás haría eso", se tuvo que recordar Saga, arrepintiéndose de su línea de pensamientos, para después regresar a la realidad._

"_El mensajero que el Santuario envió, fue incapaz de averiguar el numero del enemigo", explicó Saga. Sin embargo, él tenía acceso a otra fuente de información: la mente que se encontraba orquestando aquella terrible destrucción. "Pero, yo tampoco creo que un grupo de caballeros de bronce baste para enfrentar esta situación"_

"_¿Entonces, por qué permites que mi hermano actué así?", preguntó desconcertado el joven, dejando ver la ingenuidad de su edad, y la verdadera preocupación que sentía por su hermano._

"_Athena misma dio la orden", se escuchó mintiendo Saga, y al momento, sintió como si una daga se clavara en su alma. Un pecado más. Y aun así, le pareció irónico con que facilidad podía mentir. Sólo debía extender su mentira, y cambiarlo en algo que pudiera usar a favor de sus compañeros._

"_Ella es joven, e inexperta…Sin duda será una gran diosa…Y nosotros, somos sus soldado. Un soldado debe obedecer sin chistar", explicó Saga. La mirada de Aioria se entristeció de inmediato. El se había acercado al peliazul, esperando encontrar palabras más alentadoras, sin embargo, aquello lo había hecho sentir como si no tuviera voz ni voto en aquel lugar. "…Aun así, en ocasiones, un soldado, también debe saber cuando tiene que desobedecer una orden…", agregó Saga, logrando sorprender al joven que tenía delante de él._

"_Entonces…"_

"_Aioria, quiero que vayas con el grupo de caballeros de bronce…", el enemigo no sería problema para un caballero de oro. Aioria estaría bien. "Yo responderé por ti delante de Athena…pero no permitas que otra vida sea sacrificada"_

_El castaño lo observó desconcertado. Por momentos, le pareció que había algo más, algo oscuro, detrás de la ultima petición de Saga. Pero decidió que no era el tiempo adecuado para pensar en ello. Después le preguntaría al gemelo. Por ahora, le tomaría la palabra._

"_Gracias", dijo como despedida, para después abandonar la pequeña habitación._

_Saga lo vio partir, sus últimas esperanzas puestas en él._

_Hasta el momento, el caballero de Géminis había sido incapaz de proteger a sus compañeros de arma. Sólo podía ver como Ares organizaba batalla tras batalla, asegurando siempre la victoria de su ejercito._

_Si Athena no lo había escogido a él, entonces, oraría para que otro de sus compañeros fuera él escogido. Se sentía mal por poner aquel peso en los más jóvenes, pero al menos, se aseguraría que la ira del dios no cayera sobre ellos._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El peliazul fijó sus esmeraldas en el cuarto templo, al que recién llegaban los guerreros de la diosa.

Cerró los ojos, mientras se recordaba que él conocía a todos los jóvenes a los que se enfrentarían los caballeros de bronce.

A algunos los había visto, cuando aun eran muy pequeños, como Aioria, Milo, Shaka y Mu. A otros, los conoció un poco más grandes, como a Aldebarán y Camus. Y otros, habían sido en la edad justa, para considerarlos amigos. Death Mask, Afrodita y Shura entraban en aquella descripción.

Aquellos tres siempre habían visto en Saga y en Aioros, el ejemplo a seguir. Su modelo ideal de caballeros dorados.

¿Qué pensarían si supieran la triste realidad?

Shura estaría decepcionado, y tristeza le suena poco a lo que probablemente sentiría el otro.

Afrodita. No estaba seguro como reaccionaría aquel. Sus ideas sobre justicia distaban mucho de las de Saga, sin embargo, sabía que en el fondo, era un caballero de Athena. Probablemente entendería los motivos del peliazul.

Y Death Mask…Death Mask le había dejado en claro lo que opinaba, tiempo atrás.

Claro esta, no estaba cien por ciento enterado de todos los hechos que habían ocurrido antes de su llegada, pero si le había reclamado una vez a Saga un hecho.

¿Por qué se dejaba manipular tanto por Aioros?

El italiano le había asegurado a Saga, que él era más fuerte que el actual Patriarca. Que la situación debería ser al revés, y que, todos deberían estar obedeciendo las ordenes del gemelo.

En aquel momento, Saga no supo qué contestar. Después, sólo le causo gracia la ingenuidad del otro, impulsada por algún tipo de respeto, que obviamente, sentía por él.

Sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo, aquella pregunta persiguió a Saga por muchos años, hasta el día de hoy.

¿Por qué permitió que Ares lo manipulará tanto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Saga se encontraba cansado._

_Suponía que debía ser normal, al dirigir un lugar tan grande como era el Santuario de Athena. Más si se tomaba en cuenta que no había nadie más apoyándolo. Realmente, era él quien debía apoyar al Patriarca, pero aquel siempre le dejaba el trabajo al peliazul, o al menos, el trabajo que no le agradaba._

_Siempre que pudiera demostrar su poder, allí estaría. Si eran cosas mínimas y problemáticas, como asignar maestros, organizar guardias, vigilar las aldeas aledañas y administrar y repartir los alimentos y demás servicios, el dios se desentendía._

_Aunque, había un segundo motivo para su sobrecarga de trabajo en ese día, específicamente._

_Y en aquel momento, Saga tenía pensado hacerlo valer. Sin importar que tan cansado estuviera._

"_Quiero ver a Aioros", exigió, al entrar a los aposentos del Patriarca._

_Ares lo observó divertido desde su trono, mientras disfrutaba de una copa de vino. Sólo llevaba una túnica ligera. El estorboso casco que escondía su identidad, se encontraba descartado en una esquina de la habitación, dejando ver la fisonomía del arquero, manchada por sus ojos carmesí y su cabello azabache._

_A esa hora, nadie lo molestaba. Ese era otro trabajo de Saga. Vigilar que su identidad se mantuviera oculta._

"_¿No gustas una copa de vino, Saga?", invitó aquel, en falsa amabilidad, antes de tomar otro sorbo de su dorada copa. "Fue un regalo de Acuario, debo admitir que ese chico tiene buen gusto"_

_El caballero no respondió. Sabía que el pelinegro sólo buscaba desesperarlo, para tener un pretexto y negarle su petición. Así que, sólo se mantuvo firme, su rostro duro, no mostrando ninguna emoción, salvo su determinación por ver cumplida la promesa del otro._

_Hacia ya varios meses, en un momento de locura de parte del dios (porque Saga no podía catalogarlo de otra forma, mucho menos, como amabilidad), aquel le había prometido que lo dejaría ver a Aioros, una vez al mes. En cada luna nueva, para ser más especifico._

_Y si bien, el otro cumplía su promesa, Saga debía tener cuidado, ya que el caprichoso dios tendía a negar su solicitud, si el peliazul realizaba algo que fuera en contra de sus propósitos. Era su forma de castigar a Saga, pero de una manera mucho más cruel._

"_Toma asiento, Saga, no muerdo", dijo sonriente el usurpador, ganando una mirada desdeñosa de parte del peliazul, aunque este trato de ocultarla lo mejor que pudo._

_Al Géminis no le gustaban en lo más mínimo las insinuaciones del dios. Ya que, todo lo que Ares hacia era una burla. Le coqueteaba a Saga, como si el gemelo pudiera negarse a sus avances, cuando sabía bien que no era así. Lo trataba con amabilidad, cuando su cuerpo se encargaba de marcar y dañar el de Saga sin piedad. Y le dejaba ver a Aioros, haciéndole creer que aun había esperanza de salvarlo, cuando sabía perfectamente que no era así._

_Aun así, se dirigió a la silla que el otro había señalado, tomando asiento y aceptando la copa que le había servido._

"_Deberías descansar, te noto cansado", señaló el dios, como si se tratasen de viejos amigos. Nada más alejado de la realidad._

"_No. Quiero verlo", se mantuvo firme el gemelo, no apartando su mirada de los rubíes que lo observaban con cierta molestia._

"_Vaya…ahora me estas haciendo creer que no trabajas lo suficiente, Saga. Si aun te quedan tantas energías, quizás deba encontrar otra cosa que puedas hacer", amenazó el dios, dejando ver al otro lo poco que le agradaba su actitud._

_Saga por momentos temió responder. Si el otro lo despedía, no habría poder humano que lo convenciera para dejarlo ver al Sagitario. Y aquello, ya no lo podría resistir._

_Ares lo observo en silencio por unos minutos. Sabía que Saga haría cualquier cosa por ver a su amado. Siempre que Ares tuviera ese cuerpo, el gemelo jamás se negaría a sus dichos._

_Por eso, no temió rechazo cuando expreso su siguiente orden._

"_Ven aquí"_

_Saga levantó la vista, sorprendido, antes de que el verde de sus ojos se viera empañado por la angustia. Sin embargo, no se negó. Deposito con cuidado la copa en el piso, antes de avanzar los pocos pasos que lo separaban del dios, para después, hincarse en el piso, donde el otro le había indicado._

"_Si te quedan tantas energías, estoy seguro que esto no significara ningún problema", comentó burlón el dios, permitiendo que Saga levantara su túnica. "Entre más rápido me complazcas, más rápido veras a tu amado", agregó, acariciando los añiles cabellos del otro con falsa dulzura, para después agarrarlos con fuerza, y obligar al otro a acercar su rostro a su órgano._

_El Géminis cerró los ojos, antes de permitirse ser manipulado por el dios. Sólo esperaba terminar con ello para ver al arquero una vez más._

_Pero también sabía que, al final, cualquier deseo que tuviera de ver a Aioros, moriría mientras su vergüenza y auto odio iría en aumento._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Al final, no fue tan rápido como Ares había prometido, y ahora, dos cuerpos se encontraban mezclándose con las sabanas de la cama del Patriarca._

_El cuerpo de Ares arremetiendo con fuerza contra el interior de Saga. Lastimando y marcando el cuerpo de este con sacudidas violentas, rasguñando con saña su espalda, y dando mordidas que repartía por todo el cuerpo del otro. Deseoso de mancillar y provocar el mayor daño posible._

_Saga mantenía sus ojos cerrados, negándose a ver la imagen de Aioros, distorsionado por el éxtasis de aquel momento sádico y enfermizo. No deseaba ver su dolor y angustia reflejados en aquellos ojos, tan rojos como la sangre. Mucho menos al saber que, él era la causa del erótico placer, precisamente por la aflicción que el otro le provocaba en esos momentos._

_Nada lo tenía preparado para el siguiente movimiento de Ares._

_El pelinegro pudo sentir el clímax del momento, como derramaba su semilla en el interior del otro, y como Saga cerraba sus ojos, gracias al dolor que le producían sus ultimas embestidas. El también cerró los suyos, acercando su rostro al cabello del otro, disfrutando del aroma del gemelo. Saga olía a él. Prueba de que el caballero de Athena, era suyo nada más._

_La transformación se dio en un solo instante. Pero Saga no se percató, hasta que sintió tensarse al otro, en mudo terror._

_Cuando su compañero aparto su cara de su cabello, el peliazul se animo a abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrarse una imagen aun más angustiante que la que momentos antes temía._

_La mirada de Aioros estaba llena de terror. Sus ojos verde aceituna derramaban lágrimas sin cesar, reflejando el dolor que el arquero sentía en aquel momento._

_Saga lo sintió salir de su cuerpo, provocándole un nuevo gemido de dolor, que pareció acrecentar la angustia del otro._

"_Sa…Saga…yo…yo no", no alcanzaba a formular palabras. Temeroso de dañar a Saga aun más. Ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarlo._

"_No…por favor", logró decir el gemelo, deseando detener el sentimiento de culpa que iba en aumento en su compañero, antes de permitir que la inconsciencia lo dominara, rindiéndose al cansancio de su cuerpo, y el estrés de su mente, sólo agradeciendo, el poder haber visto aquellos ojos, aunque fuera por poco tiempo._

_Aioros lo observo algunos momentos más, ganando al final su necesidad, sobre sus miedos, acercándose al cuerpo de Saga para abrazarlo y sostenerlo en sus brazos. Ignorando el gesto de dolor que el otro produjo ante la fuerza ejercida por sus brazos._

"_¡Te odio, te odio!", le gritó a aquel que le había arrebatado su vida, destruyendo cualquier posibilidad que hubiera tenido de ser feliz. Dañando todo aquello, por lo que él, hubiera dado la vida._

_Incluso, en los inicios de su relación con Saga, el dios se había atrevido a contaminarla, dejando su huella de destrucción y corrupción sobre ella. Lo que pudo haber sido uno de sus recuerdos más puros, aquel lo había dañado._

"_El sentimiento es mutuo", respondió el dios en su cabeza, sintiéndose complacido._

_El control era suyo. E incluso, los dos santos de Athena más poderosos, parecían muñecos entre sus hilos, moviéndose a su antojo y voluntad._

_Simples mortales, sometidos a la voluntad de un dios. Y todo gracias a su mutua debilidad._

_Ellos mismos._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

La llama de Cáncer comenzó a menguar.

Las esmeraldas de Saga observaron el evento, al mismo tiempo que sus pulmones olvidaban cumplir con su función, dejándolo corto de aliento en aquel instante.

La batalla en Cáncer también había comenzado a menguar. Un cosmos comenzaba a flaquear.

Y como si el reloj supiese lo que ocurría en aquellos momentos decisivos, la cuarta llama se extinguió, junto con el cosmos de su guardián.

Cáncer había muerto. Los caballeros de Athena respiraron aliviados. El peliazul sentía que el oxigeno del ambiente no le era suficiente para sus angustiados pulmones.

'En la guerra siempre habrá sacrificios', le había dicho Ares, en una ocasión que Saga le reclamo la muerte de sus compañeros. 'Tú como guerrero deberías saberlo'.

Géminis era totalmente consciente de ello. No por eso, era más fácil de asimilar. Menos si aquellas muertes eran innecesarias. Cómo las actuales.

Kanon no debió morir. Death Mask no debió morir. Ni los jóvenes santos que acompañaban a Athena deberían exponer sus vidas contra sus propios compañeros de arma. Si Saga pudiera, cambiaría el lugar con todos ellos, para evitarles el sufrimiento.

Aun así, sabía que, conservar o perder su vida, no significaría nada en la guerra que se había desatado.

En todo caso, el que debería de morir, tendría que ser Ares, para así, poder terminar aquella locura.

Pero eso, tampoco era una opción. Porque, al morir Ares, Aioros también moriría. Y eso, Saga no lo podía permitir. Se sabía débil. Dudaba que pudiera seguir viviendo, si Aioros no se encontraba con él.

El tiempo vivido al lado de Ares, se lo había dejado muy en claro.

Todo era una gran ironía de los dioses

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Saga se sentía insignificante entre la basta oscuridad que cubría su consciencia, regalando un preciado momento de descanso a su espíritu._

_En aquel lugar, nadie dependía de él, no había secretos que esconder, ni mentiras que cargar. Sencillamente, no había nada. Y el peliazul se entregó a ella gustoso._

_Pero, una sensación que inicio como molestas pulsaciones, y que, comenzó a crecer, conforme su consciencia abandonaba aquella zona, le recordó al peliazul, que, la paz que había sentido, era una falacia, al igual que la vida a la que debía regresar._

_El dolor se apodero de sus sentidos en un santiamén, provocándole un angustioso despertar. Sus ojos se abrieron por reflejo, arrepintiéndose de la acción, al ser recibidos por un ambiente demasiado luminoso, contrario a lo que, tan agradablemente, sus pupilas se habían acostumbrado._

_Aun así, trató de luchar contra las acciones de su cuerpo, esforzándose por enfocar su mirada, para reconocer sus alrededores, a la vez que trataba del levantarse del lecho donde se encontraba reposando._

_Alertado por sus movimientos, una segunda figura se apresuro a acercarse a su lado, fungiendo como sombra para permitir a sus ojos el adaptarse a la luz del ambiente._

_Cuando sus esmeraldas se mostraron más alertas, Aioros se atrevió a hablar._

"_Deberías descansar, tu cuerpo aún no se recupera", no quería decir más, sin embargo, Saga aun se observaba confundido, y seguía tratando de levantarse de la cama, arriesgándose a abrir las heridas que, por fin, habían dejado de sangrar. "Él…él ordenó que nadie te molestara…deberías aprovechar para recuperarte"_

_Por su parte, el peliazul sólo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza en aquel momento. El ver a Aioros había robado cada parte de su razonamiento lógico, siendo su instinto el que dictaminaba sus acciones, diciéndole que tocara al otro, para comprobarlo real, abrazarlo, para memorizar la forma de su cuerpo._

_Era lo único que pedía. Pero debió exigirse así mismo, un poco de cordura, analizando las palabras del arquero._

"_¿Qué sucedió?", trató de decir, sin embargo, su garganta se sentía como un desierto, dificultándole la acción de comunicarse con el otro. Le dolía mucho, como si hubiera estado gritando por mucho tiempo._

_Aun así, no tuvo necesidad de repetirse, el castaño había entendido su pregunta, sin embargo, no mostraba deseos de contestarla. No quería angustiar al otro, haciéndole recordar los hechos vividos. Al final, las confundidas esmeraldas de Saga, terminaron convenciéndolo. La mirada de Aioros se vio ensombrecida por el pesar, no logrando resistir la del otro, viéndose obligado a desviar sus ojos, antes de hablar._

"_Ayer…fue más violento de lo normal", no necesitó explicar más, la tensión en los hombros del peliazul, le indico que el otro había entendido._

_Ahora, era Saga quien desviaba la mirada. El deseo por tocar a Aioros no había menguado, su alma esperaba sanar su cuerpo con el toque del otro. Pero el Géminis se sabía sucio. No era digno de tocar al castaño. Por eso se limitó a observar sus manos, encontrando diminutos restos de piel y sangre. No sabía si propia, en su patético intento de escapar del dolor que el otro le provocaba, o de las heridas que lograba infligirle al pelinegro, producto de las pocas acciones que realizaba por defenderse de los ataques del impostor._

_El resto de su cuerpo también mostraba señales de violencia, dejando muy en claro lo que había pasado._

_Saga había acudido al dios, para ver al Sagitario. Sin embargo, el pelinegro había aumentando un nuevo pago al gemelo, que aquel se cobraba con su cuerpo. Mancillando y destruyendo el poco amor que Saga sentía hacia si mismo._

_Aioros lo observó en silencio, sabiendo los pensamientos que acudían a Saga en aquel instante. El dolor que reflejaban sus bellas esmeraldas no daban pie a alguna duda. El aura llena de tristeza que rodeaba al otro lo confirmaba._

_El castaño se quería acercar al otro, abrazarlo, mentirle, diciéndole que todo acabaría pronto, con tal de borrar esa expresión de profunda angustia, y sustituirla por la tranquilidad que el peliazul había trasmitido, años atrás._

_Pero el placer que Ares obtenía incluso con los gestos angustiados del otro, superaba por mucho sus propias emociones, despertando en él ira, desesperación, y una necesidad de seguir lastimando al guardián del tercer templo._

_Bufo molesto, alejándose del gemelo, temiendo por su seguridad. No le quería hacer daño. No quería seguir dañando a nadie más._

_Él había dejado de ser el mismo, muchos años atrás. Era incapaz de diferenciar entre Ares y él. En ocasiones, incluso dudaba el haber amado alguna vez al guardián de Géminis, o a la misma diosa a la que había jurado lealtad._

_No podría seguir resistiendo por mucho tiempo._

"_Saga…¿por qué?", volvió a preguntar, como siempre hacia cuando Ares le permitía verdaderos momentos con el otro. "Tú puedes acabar con todo esto…Incluso ahora, sería tan fácil que terminaras este infierno", pero no lo hacia. Nunca lo hacia._

_Saga era demasiado egoísta, como para dejar ir a Aioros._

"_Si realmente me amaras, me habrías matado desde aquella noche, en que descubriste la verdad". No continuo hablando. Disfruto de las lágrimas que habían comenzado a abandonar los ojos de Saga. La angustia que reflejaba su cosmos. En ocasiones, incluso creía poder escuchar gritar al alma del otro._

_La belleza rota que tenía delante de él, le recordaba a Aioros que aun estaba vivo._

_Pero la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en sus facciones, se congeló al analizar sus acciones._

"_Yo…lo siento…No era mi intención decir eso", trató de disculparse, pero el daño había sido hecho._

_Saga suspiro, antes de levantarse de la cama y buscar su ropa. Después de vestirse, se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y aquel era el pretexto perfecto, para huir de la verdad que Aioros le había mostrado. A pesar de eso, sentía la necesidad de decirle al otro, que realmente lo amaba, que aquel sentimiento no era falso. No lo hizo, porque temía la respuesta del Sagitario. Hacia mucho tiempo que ya no sabía que esperar del arquero. _

_Sin embargo, su salida se vio interrumpida por un par de brazos que le impidieron llegar a su objetivo._

"_No te vayas, por favor", el arrepentimiento en la voz del otro, era genuino. La necesidad que su abrazo trasmitía era asfixiante y contagiosa. Trayendo a la mente de Saga, tantos recuerdos y añoranza, que, el peliazul se dejo envolver por ella, permitiéndose el ser dirigido de nueva cuenta a la cama, en ningún momento apartándose del otro. Queriendo, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, olvidar su realidad. Así se recostaron, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Brindándose falsa seguridad. _

_Aun así, faltaron muchas palabras por decirse. Muchas explicaciones que dar. Aioros sabía que Saga era egoísta. Pero él también lo era._

_Le exigía al otro, una solución, que el mismo podía obtener._

_Y Saga lo sabía. Aunque tratara de negarlo, y tomar toda la responsabilidad, una parte de él, se sabía inocente de ciertos cargos. Aioros era injusto con él._

_Porque, así como el peliazul había contado con múltiples ocasiones para acabar con la vida del otro. Aioros había gozado de oportunidades para acabar con su propia vida._

_Sencillamente, su necesidad mutua era tan grande, que habían caído en un ciclo de enfermiza dependencia._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

La casa de Leo pronto se vio invadida por los santos de bronce. Y con ello, la preocupación regreso a Saga.

No sabía que esperar.

Por un lado, Aioria había sido de gran apoyo para Saga, en defensa de la orden de Athena. Más de una vez, el caballero de la quinta casa había actuado, incluso por iniciativa propia, para cuidar del bien de otros caballeros de menor rango y experiencia.

El peliazul en retribución, había protegido al león con mayor esfuerzo de la ira de Ares. El dios lo veía como una amenaza en su control por el cuerpo de Aioros.

Tal parecía que, el amor del castaño por su hermano, era lo único puro que quedaba en él. Otra razón más, para mantenerlo a salvo del dios.

Por el otro. Aioria era leal a Aioros. Lo amaba, y creía en él. Si el Patriarca decía que Athena estaba a salvo en el Santuario, así debía ser. No había espacio a dudas.

No le extraño que una salvaje batalla iniciara en el quinto templo.

Pero de todos los santos dorados, Aioria era el que menos debía perder su vida en la absurda guerra.

Aioros no lo podría resistir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Los rumores han comenzado a escucharse con más frecuencia", dijo el peliazul, con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba. Tratando de ocultar su verdadero sentir, del demonio que tenía delante de él._

_Pero Ares era un experto en ver más allá de la fachada que, tan inútilmente, el gemelo trataba de portar en su presencia. Algo más inquietaba al otro._

"_¿Y desde cuándo le prestas atención a simples rumores, Saga?", preguntó genuinamente interesado el pelinegro, disfrutando de la leve tensión del otro, que trataba en vano de disimularla, acomodando los pergaminos que había traído consigo._

_El dios, en ocasiones, mandaba a llamar al guardián de Géminis, haciéndole trabajar en su presencia, teniendo como excusa, la toma de decisiones que concernían a la organización del Santuario. La verdad era, que, mientras Saga trabajaba, el otro tendía, unas veces, molestar al otro. O pedir informes sobre la situación del Santuario y la orden. Y en las más inquietantes, sólo observaba al Géminis, manteniéndose en silencio, mientras una enigmática sonrisa adornaba sus facciones. Aquellas era las que más despreciaba el gemelo, y por suerte, eran las menos frecuentes, pero no por ello, era fácil para el peliazul, olvidar la sensación de que el otro lo veía como un gran chiste._

_Una terrible broma de los dioses._

"_Cuando esos rumores vienen de fuentes de alta confiabilidad", contestó el gemelo, ensanchando la sonrisa del ojicarmín._

"_Vaya Saga, no sabía que realmente te preocuparas por mí", el tono burlón de Ares, despertó una ira momentánea en Saga, sin embargo, debía controlarse. Tal parecía que, uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Ares, era el despertar sentimientos negativos en el otro. Disfrutaba ver lo mucho que podía afectar al sensato guerrero._

_No le contesto. Ares sabía de sobra que, todas las acciones del gemelo, eran guiadas por el amor que sentía por el arquero. Por ello, abusaba del poder que tenía sobre el santo de Athena._

"_Debo ir a revisar el santuario de las amazonas", Saga no tenía pensado seguir aguantando al otro, y aprovecho aquel pendiente que tenía para apartarse de su presencia. Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos al dejarse oír la voz de Ares una vez más._

"_¿Qué me recomiendas, Saga?", no por nada el otro había tocado el tema. Quería saber los verdaderos motivos del guardián del tercer templo para haber sacado, tan tonto comentario._

"_Deja a Aioros interactuar con más personas…al menos déjalo ver a su hermano, así podrías desaparecer los rumores…". La gente en el Santuario comenzaba a dudar de su Patriarca. Saga había pasado a ser visto como el mediador entre ellos, y una figura que se antojaba demasiado inaccesible. Empeorando la situación. _

_La primera excusa que Saga había inventado, sirvió por un tiempo. Después de todo, la muerte de Shion nunca se resolvió, y aquella trasgresión a la seguridad de tan importante área del Santuario, había ayudado a consolidar la idea de que, Aioros debía desconfiar de todos, para proteger a Athena. No permitiendo que aquella fuera vista por nadie, para mantenerla segura, hasta que lograra despertar todo su poder._

_Pero la tiranía de Ares, había logrado sembrar la duda. La desconfianza ahora provenía de los miembros de la orden. Sólo su lealtad a Athena los mantenía apaciguados. Nadie más que Saga y Kanon sabían que la diosa que tanto veneraban no se encontraba en aquel lugar. Por eso mismo, los rumores se habían mantenido como tal. Pero Ares debería ser consciente que, a lo largo de la historia de la orden, ya se habían presentado casos de derrocamientos de Patriarcas, más si se les descubría como traidores a la orden. El pelinegro actuaba demasiado confiado para el gusto de Saga._

_La mejor forma de actuar, sería cambiar su imagen, por una más benévola. Pero aquello era más fácil decirlo, que hacerlo._

_El dios no tenía reparos en demostrar lo mucho que despreciaba a Athena y a la orden, delante de Saga. Sus intentos por destruirla no podían dejarlo más claro. Pero, si quería continuar la gran mentira, él también debía realizar pequeños sacrificios._

_Pero, el gemelo tenía un motivo oculto. Ares lo supo de inmediato. Más a la mención del caballero de Leo._

_Aquel crio era una verdadera molestia. Siempre apareciéndose en el salón del Patriarca, exigiendo pasar tiempo con su hermano. Inventando excusas tontas para poder presentarse delante de él._

_Haciéndole honor a su signo, y mostrándose como un necio y testarudo de primera._

_Pero lo que más detestaba de él, era el hecho de que, le recordaba a Aioros un tiempo en que fue capaz de amar de manera pura y genuina._

"_No", fue su simple respuesta. Saga se giró para enfrentarlo, pero supo que el dios no cambiaría de parecer, al comprobar que el otro había apartado sus fieros ojos del gemelo, fingiéndose distraído con unos pergaminos que tenía olvidados en su trono._

_La extraña sesión había terminado._

_Pero no por ello, Saga dejo de insistir. Y aunque, en más de una ocasión, acarreo terribles consecuencias para él, el peliazul se sabía correcto. Ares mismo lo sabía, aquel conocimiento era el verdadero origen de su ira._

_Un día, al dios no le quedo remedio, más que aceptar su derrota. Debía mantener su imperio, y no lo podía perder por una pequeña necedad._

_Aun así, Saga no saldría limpio. Se encargaría de hacerlo pagar._

"_Hoy es luna nueva", mencionó el dios, después de permanecer por minutos en un extraño silencio._

_Saga levantó su vista de los papeles que se encontraba revisando, un tanto desconcertado._

_Efectivamente, era luna nueva. Esa noche vería a Aioros. Pero el dios tendía a ignorar ese día, hasta que el mismo Saga lo mencionara. Dándose su importancia. El peliazul temía aquel cambio en la dinámica. Seguramente, no auguraba nada bueno._

"_Quizás sea un buen día para que Aioros vea a su querido hermano", soltó el otro, viendo la reacción del gemelo._

_Al ver la tensión de sus hombros, y la comprensión en sus ojos, supo que Saga había entendido._

_La única pregunta que quedaba, era, qué decisión tomaría el Géminis._

_¿Su egoísmo de tener a Aioros, sería tan grande, como para impedir que el arquero viera a su hermano?, ¿O sacrificaría su propio bienestar por amor al castaño?_

"_Me voy a mi habitación", dijo de pronto, levantándose perezosamente del trono que ocupaba. Una sonrisa enigmática ocupando sus facciones. Una mirada triunfante brillando en el escarlata de sus ojos._

_Cuando el otro abandono la habitación, Saga se permitió descargar su furia con la mesa que ocupaba para escribir._

_Lo odiaba con toda su alma. Y en aquel momento, deseaba odiar al arquero con la misma intensidad. Entonces, no tendría reparos en terminar la vida del otro. Así, todo este sufrimiento terminaría. Su alma podría descansar. Una Explosión de Galaxias, lanzada con su máxima potencia, podría pulverizar al otro. O desaparecerlo en la Otra Dimensión, para nunca más ser visto… Sería tan fácil_

_Pero de inmediato se retracto de sus pensamientos. La tristeza sustituyendo la ira que había sentido._

_Deseaba con toda su alma que él fuera el que dejara de existir, para así, acabar con su mísera vida. Estaba tan cansado, el peso que su alma sentía comenzaba a asfixiarlo. Él era el que debía dejar de existir, no Aioros._

_Pero no era capaz de dejar al Sagitario solo. Debía resistir por el castaño._

_Y debía tomar la mejor decisión para aquel. No importaba que su alma se desangrara por ello._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_La puerta a las habitaciones privadas del Patriarca se abrió lentamente, sólo dejando el mínimo espacio para que el peliazul entrara al lugar._

_La sonrisa que observó en el otro, le desconcertó por un momento, antes de permitir que un leve sentimiento de victoria se apoderara de Saga._

"_Leo se encuentra esperándolo, Patriarca", expresó el caballero dorado, borrando de inmediato la sonrisa del pelinegro. Ares no esperaba aquel movimiento._

_A pesar de todo, no podía decir que realmente conociera a Saga._

"_Dile que espere en el salón del Patriarca", respondió el dios, mientras se levantaba de la cama, donde había esperado cómodamente la decisión del otro._

"_Así lo haré", respondió el gemelo, dispuesto a abandonar el lugar. _

"_Y Saga…mañana te quiero aquí a primera hora", 'esto no se quedará así', era la amenaza en la voz de Ares. Poco le podía importar al peliazul. Disfrutaría su victoria, lo más que pudiera. Era lo único que obtendría aquel día._

"_Como lo ordene, Patriarca"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_¿Va a tardar mucho?", la ilusión en la voz de Aioria, era notoria, a pesar de que el Leo, obviamente, trataba de controlarla. Saga sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, infundiéndole confianza al otro._

"_Se encontraba descansando, sólo debía ponerse presentable. No tardara", le aseguró al más joven, acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa que inspiraba seguridad._

_Y, como si lo hubiera adivinado, Aioros hizo acto de presencia, entrando apresuradamente por una puerta que se encontraba escondida atrás de unas cortinas. La entrada a las habitaciones patriarcales._

"_Aioria", susurró falto de aire el hermano mayor. Sus ojos se observaban cristalinos. La nostalgia que expresaba su cosmos era muy notoria. Sin embargo, se obligó a mostrarse más recatado. Ares le había dado unas cuantas advertencias, y no se atrevería a arruinar aquel momento, por algún desliz de su parte. No pondría en peligro la vida de su querido hermano._

"_¡Aioros!", sin embargo, las reacciones que el arquero no se permitió, no dudaron en hacerse presentes en su hermano, quien no lo pensó dos veces para acabar con la distancia que los separaba, abrazando al otro con añoranza. _

"_Te he extrañado mucho", se atrevió a decir Aioros, correspondiendo el abrazo, deseando, al menos ser sincero con aquel hecho._

"_Bueno…¿quién tiene la culpa?", contestó juguetón el otro, antes de mostrar su comprensión hacia la situación del otro. "Eres el Patriarca, entiendo que estés ocupado…aunque, deberías permitirte algunas horas de descanso, tanto trabajo te va a venir afectando"_

"_Si, tratare de tomarlo en cuenta", respondió Aioros, no muy seguro. Pero decidió cambiar el tema. Cuestionando a su hermano acerca de su vida. Los deberes que cumplía como caballero de Athena._

_Aioria respondió a cada pregunta, distrayendo al otro de su tormento, dejándose atrapar por aquel momento de felicidad y libertad._

_Ignorando al peliazul que observaba todo desde un alejado rincón, cerca de la puerta._

_Sus esmeraldas no podían evitar mostrar la envidia que sentía en aquel momento, al ver como los hermanos interactuaban con tanta alegría. La sonrisa llena de tranquilidad, y el genuino amor que mostraban el verde de los ojos de Aioros._

_Era demasiado para el gemelo. _

_Abandono el lugar, con un terrible sentimiento de dolor y vacío._

_Se sentía el mayor de los pecadores, un maldito egoísta. Un verdadero traidor._

_Había convertido el sentimiento más puro del mundo, en su mayor pecado. Pero aquello no le importaba, porque se creía correspondido. Eso le bastaba para continuar su terrible realidad._

_Pero ahora, todo se mostraba con los verdaderos colores que eran. Aioros no volteo a verlo ni siquiera por error._

_Aioros no sintió su mirada, llena de necesidad._

_Ni sintió a su cosmos, llamándolo, desesperado por obtener, aunque fuera, una leve sonrisa del otro._

_Aioros no lo necesitaba._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos en el próximo capi! :3_


End file.
